codesnippetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blow of Light
Some ground rules before you leave a message # I am an admin. I probably deleted your page or article, and probably did I block you. # This also means, of course, I can undelete your page/article, and unblock you. I can also, however, offer you a cookie. # If you are here to make an argument dependent on arcane or convoluted interpretations of Wikipedia guidelines or rules, note that Wikipedia is not game of nomic nor a court of law. Adherence to common sense and rational argument trumps ruleslawyering, as far as I'm concerned. I've been there, done that, got the t-shirt, thankyouverymuch. # There is no Rule 4. # Don't post when drunk. Seriously. ;) # All communication sent via the "E-mail this user" link is private, although I've disabled the Emailuser link. You can, however, reach me here, which starts your e-mail client, which is convenient, and you can attach files too, and you don't need to log in to e-mail me! Reasonable requests for confidentiality will be honored, but the whole "e-mail is sacrosanct and private" argument I do not buy for one solitary second. Do not expect to use that argument as an all-purpose shield. # Do not assume I'm stupid, especially when arguing for something obviously untrue. I do not respond well to having my intelligence insulted. # Don't lie to me like I'm Montel Williams. Do I look like Montel Williams? Do I? NO? Then don't lie to me like I'm Montel Williams. # Especially bogus, hostile, and/or trolling remarks are subject to disemvoweling. # Please post at the bottom of the page and "sign" your posts using the squiggly things (~~~~). # Please extinguish all cigarettes, as this is a "No Smoking" page. :Thank you. — The Management. In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "BoL": ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-en-help ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##code-snippets (preferred here) ###blowoflight (My mediation chamber) Newsletter! *How do you get signed up for the Newsletter? ' •' —|Userpage(User Talkpage •|• ) 00:24, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Template:Newsletter/Spamlist. BoL (talk) 02:01, 16 May 2008 (UTC) **So what put my username under the Spamlist section or is that for user's who deliver it? ' •' —|Userpage(User Talkpage •|• ) 15:40, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Normally, Macy delivers it, but I'll deliver it from now on. You can deliver it too, if you like, and you can also manage the blog! BoL (talk) 00:15, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ****Where do you deliver'em and to whom? ' •' —|Userpage(User Talkpage •|• ) 01:26, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Their talk pages and people who signed up here. BoL (talk) 03:41, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Newsletter BoL (talk) 02:03, 16 May 2008 (UTC) *92.112.131.102 has created an un-needed page and well i told him i will report him, and he's on the metal wiki too. ' •' —|Userpage(User Talkpage •|• ) 19:53, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Blocked. Next time, if you see someone doing that, ask Manticore or any other janitor. BoL (talk) 00:20, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Can i recreate Template:Prod? *I need to know if i can recreate template:prod? cause well its on the and well i have it right now Category:Proposed deletion as of unknown date }} }}}}|month = |day = |year = |time = |timestamp = }} and well i was hoping i could recreate the page, plus: some more stuff. ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 22:03, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Not needed. Ask at IRC. And no, you can't haz sysop until you get conseneus. BoL (talk) 23:15, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't understand, it. ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 23:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::So i did create a username so, now what? ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 23:54, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Confirm that you are Wiki Wiki Dogg 101 at the Test Wiki, then you will get rights. You've already confirmed it here, so I suggest you get on it. BoL (talk) 00:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Where? ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 00:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::OK, now i'm a sysop, Oversight their plus i changed my user rights now Rollbacker, so now what?. ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 22:35, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Newsletter You are receiving this because you are signed up on the spamlist. If you do now wish to receive these in the future, please remove yourself. Delivery by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 00:50, 19 June 2008 (UTC) with the help of AutoWikiBrowser. MediaWiki Interface Please undo the changes you made to the interface now. Honestly, do you want to get desysoped now? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:39, 19 June 2008 (UTC) SNOW CM discussion? Can we SNOW the ChampionMart discussion? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER 19:55, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :No, because Wikipedia and Wikimedia policy do not apply here. It ends as ascheduled, at 00:00 , 1 July 2008 (that's tomorrow at 17:00 PST). BoL (talk) 20:35, 29 June 2008 (UTC) RE-feature an article? Don't you think we should re-feature an article? It'd be like running in circles, but it's better than nothing. Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER 22:26, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Look for an article we haven't featured yet. Or make a new one. BoL (talk) 22:01, 9 July 2008 (UTC) LSTS for CSW OK, LSTS is online and ready to go. You can go ahead and link to it on the wiki. The main page (for sending requests) is at http://fastlizard4.moronicgaming.com/csw/index.php and the administrator login page is at http://fastlizard4.moronicgaming.com/csw/login.php - your username and password will be sent to you via memo on IRC. Remember to change your password after logging on for the first time. Psst! Hint, hint. Gp75motorsports 19:58, 29 September 2008 (UTC) So! I see no one's edited here in months. Why don't you put it up for adoption? User:Gp75motorsports (talk) 11:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC)